This specification relates to debuggers.
A computing system may perform numerous operations, including receiving input; processing the received input, or other data in response to the received input; and providing output. For example, a general purpose computer may receive input from a keyboard, mouse, touch screen, voice command processor or input sensor; process the received input to manipulate, for example, text or graphics in a document, numbers in a spreadsheet, entries in a database, or data of various forms (e.g., multimedia) retrieved from various sources (e.g., a network), or otherwise control other devices (e.g., other computing devices, other machines, input or output devices, etc.); and provide output, for example, in the form of graphical output on a display screen, audio output from a sound-producing device, hard copy output from a printing device, digital output to a storage device, or control output to control a physical machine.
To receive input, process the input and provide output, the computing system may employ a combination of physical resources (e.g., “hardware”) and various levels of programming code (e.g., “software”). For example, the computing system may employ hardware such as a controller or microprocessor, physical memory and various input and output devices. The computing system may also employ an operating system that interacts directly with and manages the hardware and various application programs that run on top of the operating system and that perform operations involving receiving input, processing the input and providing output.